In the prior art ball pen, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the control of the telescopic operation of a refill is illustrated. FIG. 1 shows a rotary control way and FIG. 2 shows the pressing control way. In FIG. 1, the rotary telescopic pen 9a has an upper section 91 and a lower section 92. When the upper section pen tube 91 is rotated, the refill 93 is controlled to protrude out or to embed into the pen tube. In the pressable telescopic pen 9b shown in FIG. 2, an elastic button 94 is installed at a distal end of the pen. The movement of the refill 95 is controlled by pressing the button 94.
The prior art pens are embedded with light-emitting element 96 in the pen tube. The light-emitting element includes LEDs, battery cells, and a casing for receiving the LEDs and the cells. Besides, a circuit switch 97 is added to the pen body for controlling the lighting up of the LEDs. The pressing button 94 is also as a switch. By the illumination of the LED, the pens have the function of illumination within a small range, or emitting signals or checking bills.
However, the prior art lighting emitting pen has the following disadvantages. The circuit switch protrudes from the pen body or the upper end thereof so that the appearance of the pen is not so beautiful and the manufacturing time is prolonged. The protruding switches are easily pressed by mistake so that power is wasted. The prior art pens have no decoration since the button is protruded so that the prior art pens cannot attract the attentions of children.